marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Non-Human Mutants
), crustaceans or mammals (cats, ape-men ), Moloids , humanity's subspecies (Atlanteans, Inhumans, Eternals), extraterrestrial (Arcturans, Brood, Centaurians, Coconut Grove, Fomalhauti, Kree, Landlaks, Skrulls) or even Robotic Beings (Danger the mutant program from the Danger Room, the Wild Sentinels ) and also some more complex, as Krakoa, mutated and merged ecosystem. These individuals are not technically all Homo superior, but they are kind of mutants, with a biological signification or not. For example, Danger is, according to Emma Frost and Armor, a "mutant program", the Mutant Skrulls are designated as "K-Class Deviant Skrulls", Thanos is an Eternal provided with a Deviant gene (also called Deviant Syndrome). Karma and Kitty Pryde even stated that the Wild Sentinels from the Amazon Belle who attacked them in Chicago, were sentinel capable of evolution, "a mutant" added Xi'an. The effects of the M-Day has not been precised for most of the non-human mutants. Reactions towards mutant detectors Some mutants have been detected by X-Factor detections devices as mutants, although being obviously no Homo superior. As many of those have been detected using Cerebra, we may assume that all of them possess an X-Gene on their 23rd chromosome (sexual ones) or most likely an analogous and very close structure, producing a similar or analogous protein, responsible for the following of the mutation establishment, protein who is also the target of Cerebra. That hypothesis is mostly unlikely. No real explanation has been given. Cerebro and miniaturized Cerebro Ariel, was designated by the miniaturized Cerebro as a mutant, as well as Moon Boy and Devil Dinosaur. Charles Xavier was able to track the Beyonder using the Cerebro. It is unclear if that means his mutation was detectable by Cerebro, or if he tracked his presence. Cerebra The mutant cat encountered by Henry McCoy was detected by a Cerebra. The artificial mutants created by Erich Paine were also detected by Cerebra. Even as a scrambled energy signature, Cerebra was later able to detect Ariel. Broo the Brood was detected by Cerebra (more exactly, his signal disappeared when he seemingly died). It is unknown if it was his mutant signature, or a recorded signature. Xavier was able to use Cerebra to detect Atlanteans, stating that their origin was a kind of mutation from the humanity. Sentinels Ultra-Girl, was tracked and attacked by a Sentinel who was tracking her, classifying her as a "V factor mutant". It is still unclear if she an alien or an hybrid mutant.Her true origin is unknown: She was stated to be a Human/Kree hybrid in but a Kree mutant in Crosta, an Atlantean mutant, was stated to be a mutant by Juston's Sentinel. The Sentinel Mk II Number Two, a Sentinel mutant, was detected as such by its fellow Sentinels. Detection Powers The Moloid Val-Or was stated by Caliban's X-Factor detection to be a mutant. Charles Xavier was able to sense the Beyonder's mutation using his telepathy. The Kitten grafted a sample of his X-Gene by Doctor Nemesis was also detected by the Hub drones, logical given the fact that he was carrying human mutant DNA. =Classification= *List of living Non-Human Mutants on Earth-616'' *''Complete list of the Non-Human Mutants (including deceased and extra-dimensional ones).'' Humanity subspecies , Atlantean mutant]] Atlanteans At first, Xavier was able to use Cerebra to detect Atlanteans, stating that their origin was a kind of mutation from the humanity. But among the Atlanteans (Homo mermanus) had appeared several powered being sometimes referred to by the term mutant. The exact biologic truth about those so-called mutants is for now unknown, such as if they are only random unrelated mutates, or if they formed one or multiple biological unities by themselves, and if it is, what is the cause of their mutations, as the X-Gene for Homo sapiens. Extra-dimensional and temporal travel have shown others non-humans mutants, such The Human Torch of 2099 and an alternate Attuma from Earth-2189, atlantean. Few of them were also confirmed as mutants. Crosta was stated to be (by Juston's Sentinel) and Attuma (by Namora). Also see the list of list of confirmed Atlantean Mutants. Not to be confused with the frequent mutants present into the Atlantean/Human Hybrids population through the Multiverse. Eternal There exists a genetic predisposition among the Eternals known as '''Deviant Syndrome, who seems to be represented by Eternals born with a Deviant gene. The only known individuals afflicted with the Deviant Syndrome are [[Thanos (Earth-616)|'Thanos']], a "mutant Titanian", ; Nebula's entry and maybe some of his children, like Thane who display death-related powers, colored skin and furrowed chin like his father. The origins of Deviant Syndrome is unknown and it is also unknown whether it exists among all Eternals or only those of Titan. An Eternal afflicted with the Deviant Syndrome look less like one of his own kind and more closely resembles a Deviant. Also see the list of Eternal Mutants. Inhumans There is only one known "mutant Inhuman": Devlor. For a time, it was believed that the [[Beyonder (Earth-616)|'Beyonder']] was also a mutant Inhuman who went through the Terrigen Mist with a genetic anomaly, something happened, awakening a near-omnipotent potential, and erasing him from his kind's memories. Charles Xavier was able to sense his mutation using his telepathy, and years later to track him using the Cerebro. It unclear if that means his (faked) mutation was detectable by Cerebro, or if he tracked his presence. That Inhuman status was determined to be a joke played by him to supposedly mess with the heroes of Earth who tried to determine what he was but it was nothing but a shenanigan on his part.Hickman interview on CBR *''Also see the list of Mutant Inhumans.'' *''The Inhuman Psynapse was stated to be a mutant once, allegedly erroneously.According to "Rayeye", a cxpulp.com user *''Not to be confused with the Mutant/Inhuman Hybrids.'' ]] Animal and others Earthlings species Alternate Earth-Dominant Species Said earlier, the Multiverse is full of curiosities, and among them, the alternate schemas of evolution, generating human societies dominated by evolved animals: dogs, apes, dinosaurs, insects. The illogical characteristics of the Multiverse made that several features coincide between the different universes, mostly about some beings powers, names and general appearances: * On Earth-1002, the dominant species evolved from canines and not primates, and gathered into the Rex-Dogs by the telepathic chihuahua Professor Rex. :Also see the list of mutants evolved from canines or lupines. :Not to be confused with the Lupine Mutants, human mutant allegedly evolved from canines (the Lupine, or ''Lupus sapiens).'' ]] * On Earth-8101 and Earth-95019, this is evolved apes who runs the planet, with mutants in their ranks, gathered into the X-Simians. :Also see the list of mutants evolved from simians. * On Earth-1137, Earth's sentient life form descended from evolved insects. A being seeming to be Storm was seen. It is unknown if she was really a mutant. :Also see the list of mutants evolved from insects (or presumed to be). * On Earth-99476, the world is run by evolved dinosaurs, and the humans are represented by a few savages, most or all of them designed by the High Evolutionary. The only known mutants of this world are gathered into Excalibur. :Also see the list of mutants evolved from saurians. Arthropods Crustaceans Don the Lobster was a lobster with blue coloration, seemingly his only mutant feature. Insects Experimenting on bees, Swarm mutated them into mutate or mutant killer bees, forming his own body. Spiders On Earth-3145, Mutant Spiders appeared. Ben Parker stated "some insects thrived on radiation". On Earth-9591, Peter Parker was bitten by a deadly radioactive spider, that inoculated him with a mutant virus. -Mutant"]] Mammals Felines A few cases of mutant felines have been witnessed: Beast once found a mutant cat, as similar to him he first thought he had found his female double, before realizing it. Although unrevealed, it was seemingly a natural mutant. As far, the other cases of feline mutants were artificials: * Erich Paine created (at least) a mutant lion. * In an illusion, Doctor Nemesis grafted a sample of his X-Gene to a Kitten. Both mutant cat and mutant lion were detected by Cerebra, while Kitten was in fact inoculated X-Genes for him to be detected as a human mutant by the Hub drones, as he was carrying human mutant DNA. ''Also see the list of mutants evolved from felines. Lupine Not properly non-humans, the Lupine (or Lupus sapiens) are, allegedly to Romulus, humans who evolved from canines instead of primates. Some mutants could be from that species. (In some way, they could be considered kind as "non-humans") Logan emitted an hypothetical scenario with "mutant wolves". Simians Additionally to alternate Earths, some simian mutants are also artificial, born from experimentation performed by Erich Paine and one of his creation, a Mutant Baboon. Among them Baboon, Orang-Outans, Gorillas... Paine's artificial mutants were detected by Cerebra. Mutants have also evolved from man-apes, with the case of Moon Boy. Also see the list of mutants evolved from simians. Moloids ... Also see the list of mutants evolved from Moloids. Reptiles Additionally to alternate Earths, some simian mutants are also artificial, born from experimentation performed by Erich Paine and one of his creation, a Mutant Baboon. Paine's artificial mutants were detected by Cerebra. Natural reptilians exist among the Savage Land Hauk'ka species, and from Dinosaurs, with the case of the Devil Dinosaur. Slaymaster once used a giant mutant Gila monster with a venom faster and deadlier than the common's. The origin of that beast is unknown. Also see the list of mutants evolved from saurians. Hauk'kas ... Viruses Thomas Samuels was once infected by a mutant strain of polio, crippling him. The virus named Virusplague by Warlock created by the Ani-Mator to replicate himself was considered to have mutated beyond its original genetic remit, and was even stated to be a mutant by Cypher. While fighting the A.I.M.-Developed Viruses, Monet highlighted that those artificially created viruses had undergone an unplanned evolution: a mutation. She found it ironic that X-Men would be fighting such beings. On Earth-9591, Peter Parker was bitten by a deadly radioactive spider, that inoculated him with a mutant virus. Himself transmitted it to Philip Sheldon. This virus caused the former to develop a rash all over his body while the later died of it. Also see the list of Mutant viruses as well as people infected with mutant viruses. Aliens Many species through space have develop their own mutant races. In one 2099 possible future, Xavier even gathered a galactic alliance of mutants, including the humans' and Skrulls' ones from his X-Men and Cadre K, but also Shi'ars and many others unidentified humanoids species. Also see the list of Alien Mutants. Arcturans ... Also see the list of mutant Arcturans. Beginagains, Chosen and Rejects On a planet far from Earth, the Celestials visited and evolved the native species into super powered beings, who began to segregate between the [[Rejects (Earth-616)|'''Rejects]], physically deformed beings and the [[Chosen (Earth-616)|'Chosen']], eugenicists and more humanoids. Also, a third group, the [[Beginagains (Earth-616)|'Beginagains']], members of both faction who rejects the destructive habits of their kind. They were evaluated by the Celestials, so-called "Space Gods", returned four times and judged both groups, finding them acceptable and leaving them to progress until their next appearance. Also see the list of those alien mutants: *''Beginagains.'' *''Chosen.'' *''Rejects.'' Brood ... Also see the list of Mutant Brood Centaurians The Centaurian mutants are rejected by their kind who saw them as demons (or "Kavkov"). The only known Centaurian mutant is Photon, who possessed both flight and optic blasts. ''Also see the list of Centaurian Mutants. Coconut Grove At some point, the Coconut Grove species was stagnating in it evolution, and send Ariel to collect several mutants to study them. Eventually, it was discovered that Ariel was herself a mutant with persuasion powers (independently from her sciences-based gate-linked teleportation powers). Ariel's mutation is hereditary. She stated as well that the ability to convince people of things they wouldn't ordinarily believe sort of runs in her family." She is however the only known and confirmed Coconut Grove mutant, but her relative, also named Ariel was seemingly gifted in the same way. Also see the list of Coconut Grove Mutants Fomalhauti While normal Fomalhauti are small and whitish in color, each member of the now mutant race was pinkish and reached nearly six times the normal Fomalhauti size and mass. The Fomalhauti mutants are presumed extinct as now. Also see the list of Fomalhauti. Kree The only possible known mutant Kree is Susanna Lauren Sherman, from her Kree name Tsu-Zana. A Sentinel classified her as a "V-Factor" mutant, as a temporary classification, because of her Kree alien DNA. Her origins are still confused, and not much information exist on the subject. On Earth-9591, Mar-Vell developed a case of mutant cataract. Landlaks The Landlaks have produced an only mutant, Tyros, known as Terrax the Tamer. He was provided with geokinesis. The rest of their race appears to be telepathic, without being themselves mutants. Tyros himself has never shown that ability. Also see the list of Landlak Mutants. 'Mutant Skrulls' The Mutant Skrulls, also named by the Skrulls authorities "K-Class Deviant Skrulls" are tracked and killed by them. They were eventually gathered into Cadre K by Charles Xavier. On the planet Carpiax IV, the local lord, Merrek, set up fecundity-supplement programs who resulted (apparently) in higher percentage of mutants birth. To be noted that even if the Skrulls (Skrullians) has suffered experimentations from the Celestials making them diverge into Skrullian Deviants, Skrullian Normals and Skrullian Eternals as for the humans, their mutants aren't the achievement of the normals' evolution, but instead seemingly a sub-type of the Skrullian Deviants. Also see the list of Mutant Skrulls Negative Zone Mutants On Earth-13729, the Future Foundation opened a school branch in Negative Zone but were overwhelmed by about four millions attendants. As the Jean Grey School For Higher Learning was closing down with a lack of students, Phoenix (Quentin Quire) met the FF who ask him if he knew where transfer some of the students, to what Phoenix answered that he could deal with the mutants of those, around two millions students. He then send them to Logan, forcing him to reopen the School. Rigellians The mutant class of Rigel are "barbaric" underground dwellers Riggelians originated from disastrous experiments, deformed both from mind and body. Considered inferior by the other Riggelians, they lack females to carry on their species. Also see the list of Rigellian Mutants Technarchy Warlock's "mutant nature allowed him to experience emotions foreign to other Technarchy". His "mutation" is taken more or less in the first degree: * Polaris considered that "technically Warlock ... mutant.". * In the opposite way, Steven Rogers considered him as a mutant. Also see the list of Technarch Mutants Others ... Others Krakoas ... Also see the list of Krakoas Robotic beings ... The beings deemed as robotic mutants are more or less considered as such: * For Polaris, "technically Warlock and Danger aren't mutants". * For Steven Rogers, both are mutants. Also see the list of Mutant Robots * Also see the list of Technarch Mutants Sentinels Metaphorically or not, the Sentinels ironically developed their own mutants: * A Sentinel Mk II mutated by close exposure to solar radiation (after having been tricked into thinking those solar radiations were the cause of the human mutants). * A human transformed into a cyborg Sentinel model know as the Omega Prime Sentinel Karima was described to be a "mutant Sentinel" by Appraiser. * The Wild Sentinels that came to Chicago were stated by Kitty Pryde and Shan Coy Manh to have somehow evolve, being in a sense themselves mutants. There is other cases of mutant Sentinels, who won't be counted as part of those, like: * The mutant/cyborg/mutate-machine hybrid/Super Sentinel Fantomex. * Wallflower, who was turned into a Bio-Sentinel/Brood hybrid. * Wolverine of Earth-81122, who turned into a Master Mold. All those cases are closer of some kind of mutant/Sentinel hybrids than of mutant Sentinels. * Also see the list of Mutant Sentinels ]] Multiversal diversity Additionally to the dominant society evolved from dogs, apes of dinosaurs having evolved mimicking the humans civilizations, the Multiverse have been proved to be full of other type of mutant curiosities. Xavier]] For examples, trans-dimensional travels have shown the ten evil Xavier, ten versions of Charles Xavier including an Acanti-like Xavier (allegedly Charles who became to an Acanti),Marvunapp/Appendix a mutant demon and a a giant squid-like mutant. The nature of the Multiverse making virtually everything possible create the possibility of amounts of non-humans mutants such as the few "Xaviers" shown. =Characteristics= | Habitat = Variable. Mostly Earth or Earth-like environment. | Gravity = Variable. Mostly Earth or Earth-like. | Atmosphere = Variable. Mostly Earth or Earth-like. | Population = | Powers = Variable for most of the mutants. Able from understand and express sentiments such as compassion for the Brood and Technarchs. | Abilities = Variable. | AvgStrength = Variable. | Weaknesses = Variable. Intolerance and hatred from their main culture. | GovernmentType = Variable: *Oppressed and terminated in Brood, Centaurians, Skrulls or Technarchs' societies. *Planetary coalition in Beginagains, Rejects & Chosen, formerly: **Unique city structured in casts (Perfects, most-Perfects, Dualers) for the Chosen. **Underground cast for the Beginagains. **Multiple tribes for the Rejects. *Weapons or leaders among Atlanteans, Moloids, Landlaks, ... Innaplicable among Inhumans, Eternals, Coconut Grove. | TechnologyLevel = Variable. High for the Chosen. Low for others. | CulturalTraits = Variable. | Representatives = *''List of living Non-Human Mutants on Earth-616'' *''Complete list of the Non-Human Mutants (including deceased and extra-dimensional ones).''' | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}